


A Light Surprise

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: The garden is already beautiful but to Yixing more than the flowers and the surprise his husband and daughter have prepared for him, it’s the duo in the middle of the small space that draws a fond smile on his lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unending gratitude to Maine for reading this little something :D
> 
> Originally written for the Fanxinghan fest :)

Music usually comes from the Wu household but none of their neighbours really minded, saying that it is the kind of sound people wouldn’t be bothered with as it is soothing to the ears. It is either a rehearsed melody or one by discovering hands. But either way, the music is welcome. Normally it would only be during the weekends that such an occurrence happens. In the five years that the Wu family lived on the farthest lot in the village, it has been that way. However, the music plays more often now than before. It would either be in the morning or in the afternoon but everyday, without fail, the sounds of the piano fill the surrounding area of the Wu family.

Today seems to be special as the music plays for the second time of the day when the night is already fast approaching. Along with the angelic sounds of the smooth glide from one key to another or together, laughter of three different kinds mingling with it.

 

Yifan makes sure to keep his footsteps as light as he can as he tiptoes his way to their daughter’s room, the door slightly ajar as it always is. When he peeks through the small opening, he sees the small girl still in the middle of her afternoon nap, on her side and facing the door with her eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. The sight makes Yifan smile, he rarely gets to see his daughter because of his job but whenever he does spend the day at home Shuya always seems enthusiastic and always takes his breath away, wondering to himself how he got such a beautiful daughter. But quickly after that thought, he reminds himself that he _is_ married to Yixing and that he created this precious child with him, so it should be no wonder. The oldest in the house steps into their child’s room, squatting down near his child’s bed to stroke Shuya’s hair, taking in the sight of her sleeping child’s form before he rouses her from it.

Yifan looks at the clock placed above their daughter’s bed and is reminded of the task at hand. Gingerly, he lightly shakes their daughter awake, rubbing her small arm to pull her from sleep.

“Baby,” his deep voice fills the silent room, “wake up.”

Shuya, a light sleeper, easily opens her eyes to the sound of her father’s voice. She widens her pair of equally beautiful brown orbs before closing them again for a fraction of a second before saying, “Is it time, daddy?”

“Yes, baby.” Yifan continues to stroke their daughter’s head, her hair silky smooth against the palm of his hand. “Quick, before Baba wakes up.” The older Wu waits for his child to sit on the bed before standing up himself. But when Shuya stretches her arms out after fixing her bed, he squats down again to lift his child and walk out of the room.

After retrieving some materials from Yifan’s car, they move to the garden, the space surrounded by flowers of different kinds that Yixing tends to whenever his husband and daughter are not home. Shuya helps him with it sometimes, the child asking him a thousand questions while they move a newly bought plant into its designated spot in the Wu garden. The place is already beautiful, as it is done by Yixing’s skillful hands but Yifan and Shuya want to give it life even at night when only a single fluorescent bulb helps light the place up.

When Yifan shared his idea to their six-year old, Shuya showed enthusiasm, and they had to make a pact not to let it slip from their mouths. There were times when the little girl almost let her younger father know about it but she saved the secret by changing the topic instantly, Yixing always eager to know about her day at school more than anything.

The older Wu asked their daughter if she had any ideas as to how they can make their garden more pleasing to the eyes and the young Wu said she wanted their garden to look like those that she and her Baba watch, with Christmas lights that make the place look warm with its yellow glimmer. Yifan himself wanted to place lanterns of different colors, shapes and sizes all over the place. So they came to a consensus, to purchase both Christmas lights and lanterns. Yifan even bought candles to set on the table that is on their backyard where Yixing spends most of his day either reading a book or knitting while he sips on his tea.

Once they’ve brought everything to the garden, Yifan looks up to check if the curtains are still drawn shut in their bedroom as he left it like that before putting their plan in motion. When he sees that they are still good to execute their plan, Yifan opens the boxes of lights and helps Shuya with unwrapping the lanterns. Seeing as they aren’t heavy, only made of wood and coloured paper with a little device for the light bulb to work with battery, Yifan thinks it would be better for their child to be the one to place the lanterns around while he works with the Christmas lights, hoping his hammering on their wooden walls won’t wake his husband up. He lets Shuya do her job with the lanterns, placing batteries in them and deciding where to put them, while he does his own work, bringing with him a hammer and small nails to hang the Christmas lights on.

Yifan goes through the area of their garden quite easily, without hurting himself and without waking Yixing up. Shuya stands on the small elevation that serves as an entrance and exit to their house through the backyard to check the placement of the lanterns, going back to the garden to move a few of them until she is satisfied.

“Daddy.” The little girl pulls the hem of her father’s shirt, the older Wu already at the last part of placing the Christmas lights on the little hooks he made. Once her father’s attention is already on her, Shuya continues, “Don’t you think we should put some on the trees as well?”

Yifan looks up, the five trees that have been there even before they bought the house already standing tall, the canopy they create giving the father and daughter duo a protection from the sunlight. The older Wu thinks his daughter is right, they do look bare compared to the rest of the garden and seeing as they still have quite a few Christmas lights that aren’t in use he thinks they might as well hang them there. He asks for Shuya to unbox the other Christmas lights, the little girl’s eyes smiling after her idea is approved, while he gets the ladder from their garage.

“Shuya,” the little girls looks up at the sound of her name, “should we put some of the lanterns up there too?” She immediately nods and retrieves some of the smaller lanterns that she has scattered around the garden, choosing five to place on each tree.

Yifan asks Shuya to place small ropes on the lanterns after he created small holes on the wood using a drill so that they can hang them on the branches of the trees. While his daughter does her task, the older Wu works on placing the remaining Christmas lights on the trees, throwing them over branches and allowing them to droop down and connect to another tree’s branch. Once he’s satisfied with it, he climbs down the ladder and retrieves the lanterns, asking Shuya to hold on to the ones he has yet to place on the trees. He carefully places each, making sure he has secured the rope in place with a tight knot before switching it on. Yifan sees his daughter smile at the sight of the lighted lantern, hurrying him along before Yixing wakes up.

Yifan gives Shuya the chance to turn each lantern on and together they insert the Christmas light to the socket, watching the whole place illuminate in a warm yellow light.

“Ah, it’s beautiful!” Shuya exclaims, barely able to tone down her volume. Yifan notices just then that their daughter placed the lanterns near Yixing’s favourite flowers, smiling to himself at how smart their daughter is. “Baba will love it.”

The father and daughter are so drawn by the warmth of the lights that they don’t notice the footsteps coming from behind them until a voice startles them, “I do.”

Yifan straightens up at the sound of Yixing’s voice, Shuya just stands up and greets her father, running up to the man and hugging him. Yifan slowly looks behind him, afraid of what his husband will say of their little surprise for him. But all his worries are thrown to the side when he sees Yixing’s protruding belly, the younger already coming into the last trimester of his pregnancy with their second child.

 _Pregnancy really becomes him,_ Yifan thinks as he watches his husband’s eyes disappear in crescents, his dimple creating a lovely indentation on his cheek. When he meets eyes with the younger, Yixing mouths _thank you_ with Shuya clinging to his neck to give him kisses. The elder stands up then to join the hug and to kiss his husband as well before showing him the garden properly, telling him how he and Shuya planned the whole thing and had to keep the noise down so as not to wake him.

Sitting down on the stairs, Yifan and Shuya have Yixing squeezed between them, the oldest of the three rubbing his husband’s stomach while their daughter talks to her younger brother, animatedly telling a story to him and placing her ear to the swell of her father’s stomach to try to listen for her brother’s reply.

“Oh right,” Yixing straightens up, “I haven’t played today.” The two quickly release him and help him stand up, ushering him into the house and leaving the sliding door open to let the light in from the garden.

Yixing takes the bench, scooting to the edge so Shuya can sit beside him while Yifan leans on the side of the piano. With their daughter’s insistence, Yixing plays Blue Moon with her, something she learned early which Yifan attributes to his husband playing the piano during his pregnancy with Shuya, leading him to repeat the practice on his second pregnancy. Yifan watches on, the smile on his lips never falling, only stretching wider. He closes his eyes as he listens to the tune created by his husband and daughter, humming along and bobbing his head to the sound of the playful music.

After playing the piece, Shuya giggles at the praises her fathers give to her, hiding behind the piano when Yixing tries to tickle her.

“Oh,” Shuya peeks from behind the piano when the hands trying to grab her disappear, “seems like your brother liked it too.” The young Wu emerges from her hiding place to sit beside her father again, her hand landing on Yixing’s belly immediately. Her father places it where he can feel his baby kicking.

“It’s like he’s dancing,” Shuya says with a smile on her face when Yixing moves her hands around the area where the baby’s feet is kicking.

“Should we show him how we dance?” Yifan asks from where he’s still leaning on the closed lid of the grand piano, eyebrows wiggling when he eyes their daughter. Shuya giggles but extracts himself from Yixing’s side, her pregnant father’s fingers poised to play the instrument in front of him once more. Yixing’s eyes follow his husband and daughter as they make the middle of the garden their stage, their surroundings making them glow with an ethereal light.

Yixing turns his attention back to the piano, fingers moving to play a new tune, following his heart to create a joyful rhythm. Once he’s happy with the melody he has fallen into, he shifts his eyes to his family, the sight drawing a wide smile on his lips. Yifan is bent slightly with Shuya stepping on his feet, the two of them making slow progress with their dance due to it. But the elder doesn’t seem to mind, his eyes lighting up as he looks down at his daughter, holding tightly on her small hands. As the song progresses, Shuya leaves her father’s feet behind to twirl under her father’s arm, Yifan lifting her up and keeping her in a tight hug as they waltz around the earthen ground. Yixing’s music fills the space around them, Shuya’s giggles interspersed between the high and low keys as her father spins her around the garden and dipping her low as Yixing’s song ends.

Yixing smiles as he watches his husband tickle Shuya, their child almost losing air because of continuously laughing, thinking to himself that this is the kind of music he will not get tired of listening to. He feels small thuds on his stomach afterwards, his hand immediately falling to the area where he can feel their baby kick. 

“I know, baby,” he hums, eyes following the swaying of his husband and daughter, “beautiful, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Shuya, if you didn't know, is the little girl who played as Yifan's daughter in SOWK :)


End file.
